Toy structures that are collapsible or destructible have long been a source of entertainment for children. For example, buildings, bridges and ships have been configured to break apart when a projectile impacts the object. The projectile may be, for example, a toy missile, cannon or toy car. Structures have been configured to collapse due to the direct impact of the projectile itself, or due to the projectile impacting a particular target zone that triggers the release of the structure's components.
As the popularity of collapsible toy structures remains, there continues to be a need for new and creative designs to increase play value for the user.